Can't Stay
by NoLessons
Summary: Mallorie kept her problem a secret. Can she keep it long?
1. Prologue

Today will be the start of my first year in high school. Hi, my name's Mallorina Cally, but I just go as Mallorie. I am a Chinese-Canadian girl who lives in a house with Kaibara High School's Prince Charming, a Motocross Star Daredevil, Mr-Try-To-Get-Revenge-Slacker, a Big-Vocabulary 9-year-old, and a 'romance' writer. I ended up in the same house as them because the man who 'kindly' told me and my brother, that my parents were killed by a hollow, a 'bad' spirit that is considered to be only in 'hidden' Kaibara (which is a 15 minute drive from London, Ontario), is their cousin, Hatori Sohma.

Hollows are a class of spirit. They were formerly human spirits that were not sent to Soul Society in due time after death. This makes them lose their sense of being and gives them a craving for human souls. Their main characteristic is a white mask completely covering their face and a hole near their heart. Each hollow's mask has a design unique to that individual.

These cousins, whom I live with, are not normal. They are beyond different; just about everyone in Kaibara is not normal. I have yet to know the whole family, but I know one thing, I want to break the curse these people are living under. When they are hugged by a member of the opposite sex, they transform (or as I say 'poof') into one of the Chinese Zodiac animals that they are cursed with, which makes it hard for me to hug them; or just some of them.

The Prince Charming, Yuki Sohma, is the rat of the Zodiac. He is nice, smart, good-looking, and athletic and everything a girl could dream of. He's 14, just like me and Kyo Sohma. Yuki is Student Body President at Kaibara High School, and always 'Teachers' Pet'. I rarely see Yuki after school and at home, but he is always at the dinner table, enjoying the homemade meals I always cook (he claims I'm the best cook, even better than the 5-star food he has when the Student Body goes away to fancy restaurants).

The 'big' Daredevil is Hatsuharu, but people just call him Haru, who is the cow of the zodiac story. He is younger than me by one year, making him 13, and yet, he's already skipped one grade, making him the same grade as me. The family claims Haru has a personality disorder, he could be black (rude, angry, and harsh) or white (nice, sympathetic, and quiet); like the Ying-Yang symbol. But Haru is in fact one of the nicest 'daredevils' I've actually met. He may have a reputation of being bad, but in fact his nice side always shine brightly when he's with my majorly-big-vocabulary little brother, Jordan Cally. Haru cares about Jordan a lot. He's taught him how to motorbike, skateboard, and all those mechanical stuff. It may seem like 'bad' influence things, but Haru always help Jordan on homework and such. Jordan has taught Haru how to play simple songs on the piano.

Shigure Sohma is the 'romance' writing guardian. He is the dog in the zodiac. Shigure is one of the funniest people ever. He teases his editor so much, that she threatens to commit suicide sometimes. Shigure's novels are all amazing; even I am a big fan of his! They may be sickly, but I still enjoy every page of it.

Kyo is the 'slacker', but I don't think so. He just doesn't care about things. In the Chinese Zodiac, the cat was never included into the Zodiac Race. The rat told the cat that the race was the day after the original planned day and therefore the cat trained all day as the other animals ran the race. The rat, being sneaky, also cheated during the race, making him place first. He had no regrets. Kyo is the cat in the story. Him being the cat, makes him hates Yuki a lot and considers Yuki his rival. They have fights all day long; so for them not having a fight is not normal.

I've also met most of the youngsters in the family. Kagura Sohma is the first female I've met from the family. She's a year older than me, but she's really cute and energetic! Kagura can overreact sometimes, but will remain calm quickly. Like Haru, her personality can change quickly. At one time, she's very sweet and nice, and next, she's about to kill Kyo. Thing is, Kagura loves Kyo so much, that when they we're little, she threatened him to propose to her. Kagura is the boar of the family.

Hiro is another youngster that I met. He and Jordan are the same age. At first, we had a rough start, but soon later, he started to be nice. Hiro is the little lamb, who fell in love with the tiger, Kisa. Kisa is the same age as Hiro. She's an adorable little thing. Kisa can be majorly quiet sometimes, but it's not normal to see her mad.

Hatori is someone else I met. He's the first person of the family that I know, and he acts like a guardian for me and my brother. Hatori's the dragon of the family. Jordan was born in the year of the dragon, and so much of that makes me think this is why Hatori cares for Jordan more than me.

My life was 'normal' before, but after I met this family, my life changed completely. The day my parents and sister died, was the day I met this family, and the day me and my brother moved in. My old friends (or as I thought they were) never contacted me (well, truth, some did, but most didn't). I didn't mind, I liked being forgotten. It's like I never existed and I'm actually okay with that.

Kaibara grew on me a lot, I really enjoyed living here. The schooling here is very different from London. Kaibara is huge, but there are little-next-to-no people living here. Everyone pretty much knows each other. Kaibara has a gorgeous beach, fact, my bedroom sitting window in the Sohma house has a great view; because of the fact we pretty much live on a cliff, far from everyone else. There are also great farming grounds in the country side. The town has great shopping areas, too!

On Kaibara School Campus, the kindergarten years are fenced off on a tiny ground. Grades one to four is in a tiny two floored building behind the three floored building for grades five to eight. Once in the main gates, there are three large buildings for Kaibara High School Students.

My first day at the school was March 24, 2008. I became great friends with some of the most 'popular' kids in school. I will never forget my 3 bestest friends that will be with me to the end; yelling, screaming, crying and, of course, laughing our buts off; Zoey Ramirez, Alison Rose, and most of all, Sweetie Chocolate.

Zoey Ramirez was the first friend I made. Yuki told me she was suppose to show me around, and she did. But not like other students who just told me where places were; she told me who's who, who to hang out with, whom to stay away from, and who to always be with. I thought she was just a know-it-all and needed someone to cling to, but no, Zoey was a true friend. Not only is she nice, she's also caring, smart and athletic. Her average mark is always an 85 and above. In gym and any athletic events, Zoey is always the best girl there; well in most things. Her father is the Prime Minister of Kaibara and therefore she has a strict image to live up to. She has a twin brother, Tom Ramirez, who is utterly adorable. Tom is swim team number one star and football star. He's not only athletic, but uber smart, just like Zoey.

Alison Rose is my best blonde friend. People may say she's dumb, but she's one of the smartest blondes I know. Alison and Zoey are best friends and they happily became my friend, too. Alison and I shared most classes together last year and all we did was laugh in class, the teachers didn't mind at all. Alison's boyfriend, Chad Simon is one of Kyo's best friend, and one of the first guys that talked to me. He and Tom are best friends and my cheerleading squad (because I cheer for them all the time). He is Kaibara's football jock, which makes all girls want him, but only Alison gets him (that's how special she is!).

The last three months in Grade 7 (March to June) was a real popularity battle for me (I never thought about battling to be popular!). Sweetie Chocolate is a gorgeous, 5 feet, pink haired, girl. At first, she didn't like me at all, knowing the fact that I was closer with Yuki than she was. Later, when she found out I actually lived with him and Kyo; she freaked and tried to ruin my social status. Kyo told her off and stood up for me. Sweetie started to apologize and by the last week of grade 7, we were like best friends. No one could tear us apart.

I was friends with all the guys that hung out with Zoey and Alison, but particularly, Daichi Kitazawa. He is Vice-President of student body, basketball star, top of the class marks and one of the most wanted boy of all. He is one of the best looking Chinese boys ever, too! We talk a lot in Chinese, not because we both are, but because we are cool that way! For as long as I can stay by him, I know for sure, I will be falling for him again and again.

But for now, this is how my life should be. I don't care if my old school mates remember me or not, I know my life now is how it should be for the rest of my life. Enjoy it while it lasts.

Live Life. Laugh Lots. Love Forever. mallorinacally 3


	2. Chapter 1

Early September 2009

"Mallorie, you really need to visit an actual doctor. It seems like you do have heart cancer. You can't just rely on me. I'm serious," Hatori kept his voice as low as a whisper.

Just one week before I head to high school, my doctor, Hatori Sohma, spins this dirty lie that I have heart cancer. There's no way. I was born with a healthy heart, and I will die with a healthy heart. I really sound stubborn.

"Mal, look at me," Hatori gazed at me.

I shook him off. There's no way.

"If you won't listen to me, then surely you will listen to Kyo."

I shot him a look.

"No. Don't."

"Then visit a hospital with me tomorrow."

"Alright. Just don't tell anyone, especially Jordan. It'll be our little secret, okay?"

The last thing I want is Kyo, Yuki, Haru, Jordan and everyone else knowing. As I always tell myself and others, just keep smiling, there's nothing you can't overcome. I really don't know if I can keep smiling after this situation.

"Tomorrow, I'll meet you after school. Don't think about ditching, if you do, one person will find out."

"Hatori, don't tell anyone. I'll do everything you tell me to do. Just don't let anyone know," tears were begging to be let out.

"Okay."

For the first time, Hatori hugged me. I couldn't do anything but to hug him back and cry. I closed my eyes and prayed that everything would be okay. It's not true.

"Morning Mallorina," Kyo smirked. The orange headed boy standing outside my bedroom door held his hands behind him like he had a surprise.

"It's not my birthday, douche," I yawned and stretched.

"We know, but we have something special for you," Yuki pushed his way past Kyo.

"You're really creepy," Jordan's bedroom door opened.

"What are you guys doing? It's suppose to be…" Haru came out of his bedroom.

"Shh!" Kyo turned his head around.

"What's this 'surprise'?" I made air-quotes with my fingers when I said the word surprise.

"We know something," Shigure came from the staircase.

Oh crap, no. Hatori told Shigure and the others. Shit. But they should be pissed at me, right? Or maybe sad. But not happy!

"Close your eyes," Yuki said.

"No," I laughed. "You're going to tickle me, aren't you?"

"No," Yuki laughed and covered my eyes with his hands.

I heard threatening whispers and commands. Finally, Yuki uncovered my eyes. I had to blink three times to re-adjust my poor eyes. Right in front of me, Jordan held a black iPhone, Kyo had a pink Paul Frank iPhone case and Haru had a brown teddy bear iPhone bag.

I was so shocked; I had tears flowing out of my eyes.

"Thank you," I heard myself whispered.

Yuki wiped my tears away and hugged me. It took me a few seconds to realize something was wrong.

"Yuki?" I pinched myself to see if I was dreaming.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Why haven't you…" my voice trailed.

"Poof," Kyo joked.

"I was just going to ask that," Haru smacked himself of the head.

"Then Rin was right," Yuki let go of me.

"We've been freed," Haru jumped.

"Yay," Jordan handed me my new phone and jumped with Haru.

"Come'on," Shigure whined, "Go get changed and to school!"

"You'll need to take care of Jordan until he gets to school," I warned Shigure.

"Will do," and then he headed back down the stairs.

"You be good, okay," I patted his head.

As the little party ended slowly, I headed back into my room to change. But my mind was so sidetracked. My new phone was already charged and turned on so I decided to check it out. Fact, it was really cool. So as quickly as I could, I pulled on Almost Famous ripped skinny jeans, black strapless halter top that I made myself, grey shrug short-sleeve sweater, black plaid high top shoes and threw my long chestnut coloured hair back in a half-up-half-down sort of style. I grabbed my Roxy backpack and new phone and out the door.

"Hey Mallorie!" Akane Kishida called at me. I turned around before I could open the door to Sunny Shore Café.

"Yo," I waved. She ran up to me and waved back.

"How was your summer, hoe?" she opened the door and let me in.

"Tsk, tsk," I smiled at her, "it was good. I went to the beach with Kyo and Yuki and a whole bunch of other people. We had fun. How about you?"

"That's it. You just headed to the beach all summer long," Akane pointed at the beach behind us.

Sunny Shore Café was where Sweetie, Akane, Najika, Alison, Zoey and I always met up at in the mornings. We'd have a drink, talk and then head to school. Najika's the actual owner of the café, which just sits off the side of the beach, which my window has a good view of.

"Hey girly," Sweetie waved at us. Ali, and Zo were already there waiting for us.

"Oh man, it's you girls again," Fujita-san joked and went back to sleeping. Even though he's suppose to help out Najika, all he does is sleep around and does nothing… like seriously.

"Ha Ha Ha, very funny boss," Najika laughed, coming from the kitchen bringing out a tray of our favourite morning drinks.

"Morning girl," Akane shook her beautifully long arms.

Akane and Sweetie are top-notch models in Kaibara. They have long arms, long legs, and a short torso. They have beautifully crafted faces and are amazing in front of cameras. I'm seriously not kidding!

"Hey," Najika waved.

I sat down next to Sweetie and Najika sat on the other side of me. Alison, Zoey and Akane always sat on the other side. The six of us were bestest friends. Not kidding.

Sweetie was the fashion master of our group. She always started on the neatest trends in Kaibara. A lot of young girls look up to her! Sweetie wore pink ballet flats, short plaid shorts, pale pink tank top, and a big chunky necklace. Her long pink hair was pulled back in a ponytail. Akane had on a short plaid mini-skirt, black 'sexy' flip flop, and navy coloured tank top and a grey vest. Akane's long, curled, black hair was just in its usual bouncy way. Alison on the other hand, just had normal skinny jeans, converse, and a t-shirt. Her beautiful blond hair was pulled back. Zoey was Zoey. She had on jeans, runners, and a soccer shirt. Typical Zoey move.

"So gals, how we going to rock high school?" Alison lifted her drink up.

"To us," Sweetie followed.

"We'll be having the best year ever!" Akane beamed.

"You're too sunny," Najika joked. "Better business for me!"

We laughed.

"Kaibara High School Girl's soccer team is going to kick butt," Zoey smiled.

"And survive it all without hate," I smiled.

The clanking of cups woke Fujita-san, again.

"Piper down," he yelled.

We laughed.

We all chatted about summer and all that. When Sweetie mentioned her uncle died of lung cancer, I wanted so much to yell out I have heart cancer. But I couldn't. They'd be scared.

Finally, lunch time rolled around. I was waiting all day. I had science, French, and English and I couldn't wait to lunch. I finally got to see kids I didn't see all year.

"Hey Mallorie," I heard a familiar voice come from behind me. I turned around to see… Daichi Kitazawa.

"Hey," I waved.

Man, every time I see him, I'm lost for words. He's always good looking.

"What's up?" I smiled.

"I couldn't look up the feeling, I've missed you _too_ much," he replied.

My heart skipped a beat. Is he telling me he loves me?

"Nah, I didn't miss you at all," he patted my head and headed into the cafeteria.

"Jerk," I mumbled.

I stalked my way to my locker, having my head hung low.

"Mal!" Najika elbowed me hard in the ribs.

"Bitch," I mumbled.

"What you call me?" Najika smiled.

"Oh nothing," I plastic smiled back.

Najika talked her way to my locker. It was a good thing Akane and I shared homeroom. We got to share lockers.

I noticed her lunch bag was already gone, so I decided to just drop off my bag, grab my cute long wallet, keys, phone and lunch bag and headed outside on the rocks to eat with my friends.

By the time me and Najika got there, Zoey, Alison, Akane, and Sweetie were already there.

"Late!" They yelled at us.

"Sorry," Najika apologized. "Our little girl Mal had her hopes turned up by special somebody, then was brought back to earth. Poor thing."

"You know me too well," I laughed out a sneer.

"Sorry."

"No needs to be sorry about," Alison laughed, "So what did Daichi say?"

"How did you know it was him," I gasped as I sat on a rock with Sweetie.

"Your face," Zoey looked up from her… whatever the junk she was eating.

"What is that?" Najika asked. The girl has a 'thing' for food.

"Supposedly peanut butter and jellybean sandwich, stupid stepmom," she faked a gag.

"Ew…" I laughed.

"Now about Daichi and Mallorie," Zoey smiled.

"Now about Chad and Alison," I smiled at Alison.

"Now about Sweetie and Yuki," Alison smiled.

"Now about Najika and Seiya," Sweetie smiled.

"Now about Akane and Kyo," Najika smiled.

"Now about Zoey and Ichigo," Akane winked.

We laughed.

"I know, Ichigo's plain hard to get, he's always with Rukia and they seem like they have a 'thing'," She sighed.

So as lunch whipped passed us we headed back to the school and to our next class.

Right on time as usual, Hatori was waiting outside in the parking lot. Before I could let anyone stop me, I hopped into his car and went off.

"You ready for this?" he said reassuringly.

"Yes… I mean no," I laughed.

"It's okay. Just a few tests," he patted my shoulder.

"It'll be okay," I told myself out loud.

"It sure would. The doctor we're going to see is a close friend of mine who does a lot of cancer research. He told me to tell you he can tell you about how long you have left to live. Do you want to know?"

"Yeah," I nodded.

I forgot when I started to doze off in his car. When Hatori woke me up, he told me the tests were done. I looked up to see another doctor who had a sad look.

"I'm Dr. Chu, Hatori told me you want to know just about anything, right?" He held out his pale hand and I shook it nodding.

"Alright, as Hatori told you, you have heart cancer, he was right. As the results show, you have about, less than a month."

A month. No, less than a month. No. No. No. No! Not happening. Thank god they didn't have anything in my reach that I could possibly break.

"We can't help you," Dr. Chu shook his head.

This is worse than being told my parents and sister was killed by a monster.

"I'm sorry," Hatori sat next to me on the long couch and rubbed my shoulders.


	3. Chapter 2

Late September 2009

"Holy crap," I swore as I dropped the day counter to the ground. Dr. Chu gave this to me so I had a rough estimate of how long I'd live.

I didn't really get a chance to use it so I just left it in my closet. I don't care. It doesn't really matter. They said that it wasn't accurate. I just wanted to get this over with. I pretended everyday when I went to school and came home. No one knew- no one beside Hatori and Dr. Chu.

Lucky me! Today was athletics day at Kibara.

First events were sports and then tomorrow were track and field events. Soccer, my favourite sport, was this morning's events. The first event of the morning and it was co-ed. You chose your own teams. Well, captains chose who was on their own team. I pulled on a pair of shorts and my gym shirt. I grabbed my soccer cleats and shin pads and threw them into my gym bag. I grabbed a pair of long socks and another shirt and stashed it in. Unplugged my cell and put it in my bag with my headphones. I grabbed my beauty utilities and threw it in my bag. I didn't really need it, but it's something I should have in my bag just in case. But the whole day was athletics events, and it didn't really matter. Diving into my closet one more time, I found a pair of flip flops and sweater. I left my room and headed down stairs.

"Mallorie, you're on forward," Chad Simon, our team captain, yelled at me. I was standing right next to him.

"Left?"

"Center, retard," he poked my head. "Seems empty this morning," he joked.

"Chad, good luck," Alison hugged him from behind. Soccer wasn't her event. Tennis was. So, she was in her tennis gear.

Alison was Chad's girlfriend. Of course he should get a hug and a smooch on the cheek for good luck.

"Good luck, Mal," Kelly Reeves, Alison's cousin, hugged me.

We were graded on how we did on athletics day. The more events you did; the better mark you'd get. The more you show off, the better the mark you'd get.

I signed up for soccer, badminton, basketball, volleyball, short length sprint and high jump. Lots of events, but I had to get a good mark.

"Ready!" Mr. Gordon, the referee for today but usually the custodian of the school, yelled. He called for the team captains. The other team's captain was DJ Ritchies, my dance squad pal.

"Hey Pink-Boy, get back on the dance floor," Chad joked, but I caught a serious tone in his voice. Chad played rough.

"He's going to tear Deanie boy to shreds," Sweetie stood next to me and straighten her jersey Chad handed out earlier to the entire team. She's also on the dance squad, as well as Chris Jaken, on the other team.

"Yeah," I chuckled.

In a matter of seconds, Chad jogged over to announce we get first ball. He ordered us to go to our positions and reminded us this is for marks and is a matter of life or death.

But we could all tell he was nervous and was joking.

First ball means I get to be the first person to kick the ball and send it flying. Uh oh! It's all up to me.

I trotted onto the field, trying hard not to waste my energy. On my left hand side was Zoey Ramirez and on my right was Chad. Behind me were Daichi Kitazawa, Kyo Sohma, and Sweetie Chocolate. Our defenders Seiya and Ichigo helped our amazing golie, Joey.

I hesitated to think of a way to make first kick the best. Give it a light kick? Hard kick?

TWEET!

The whistle went and I gave it a little boot. It didn't fly far and Zoey and Chad went after the ball. Tom sat on the side lines cheering. He was our sub. Poor kid.

"Hey freak," DJ dribbled the ball at me.

He's going to fake a right and then go left. I told myself. DJ always faked a right and then bolt to the left. He was a leftie.

And he did, he faked right and I didn't fall for it. I stole the ball from between his legs and sprinted with it to the net. Morgan, the biggest girl at our school braced herself as I gave the ball a mighty kick. It flew to the top right corner of the net, just where I wanted it to go. But I knew she would get it. I was right, yet again.

Morgan gave the ball a powerful drop kick that it went past our defence at their original position. Chad told them not to move from where they start. Everyone knew Morgan was dangerous.

"Wake up, Seiya," Ichigo yelled at him.

Seiya took a dive at the ball and kicked it out.

Rika picked the ball up and threw it back into play quickly. Everything started to become a blur. I didn't even noticed Rika in that end until the ball was back in play. Chad and Chris were battling for the ball and it went out again. Corner kick. Not good.

"Pair up, Bolts," Chad called. Our team name was Lightning Bolts because Chad and Tom thought it was cool.

Ashley was opened and had a good shot of the net. Ralph was kicking it to her. Using my dance abilities and flexibility, I did a handstand and kicked the ball over to their side. Chad took the ball and dribbled to the net. Lucia took the ball without any skills and dribbled it to the half line again, kicking it to Ashley. What the heck! Chad was pissed. I intercepted their pass and kicked it to Chad, who kicked it over to Zoey. Chad and I switched sides. To screw their defence up, Zoey faked a pass to Chad but then made a beautiful cross over to me who tucked it into the bottom corner of the net. Score!

Finally, it was 4-4. Tie game. I huffed as I went back to the center line. Dehydrated, tired, loss of air. I couldn't kick the ball one more time. But it's all for the team.

"Ten minutes left," Tom was midfield and took Sweetie off.

"Come on, Bolts," Joey called.

"Give me a B," Zoey began.

"B-O-L-T-S!" Chad finished.

"Damn, I wanted to go on forever," Zoey giggled.

"Mal, you okay there?" Chad asked.

I nodded

TWEET!

One hard kick and the ball flew past their defence, and Morgan kicked it back at me. It hit me hard in the stomach. Ouch! I wheezed for air as I tried dribbling past Chris. I attempted to pass it to Chad and failed. Chris, I think, took it. My vision was all blurred and I clutched onto my stomach like it was going to fall right out. Need air. I'm all out of breath!

I stopped in the middle of the field. Wheezing. Cramping into a ball. I could hear the crowd cheering and people talking loudly. My name was said a few times. A cold hand was on my back. But who's?

"Mal, you good?" The voice sounded like Daichi's.

I nodded and looked up. It was Daichi. Suddenly, I could breathe again. I was better. The game was still in play.

"Mal!" Ichigo yelled at me and kicked the ball over to me and Daichi.

"Mine," I told him and charged for it.

"Alright," I heard him say.

Ichigo's kick was perfect. It came to me perfectly. I took it, turned it around and headed for the opposing team's net. Faking it past everyone who came to me. Morgan wasn't goalie anymore and was defence. Going at her, she came at me. Instead of falling for my fake's, she charged at me and took the ball from me. Knocked to the ground, I was back in my old situation. Wheezing for air. This time it was worse. I couldn't breathe and my pulse was going faster. I managed to roll off my back and curl into a ball. I was crying. I blacked out after I heard the whistle blow.


	4. Epilogue

"She's dead," Hatori told Shigure quietly.

"That's not possible," Shigure wept.

"That's what you think," Hatori whispered.

"How's Mallorie?" Daichi barely spoke out loud.

"She's dead," Hatori said loudly.

"That's not possible. There's no way!" Daichi yelled as he punched the wall, "There's no way. She just pushed over by a fat-ass!"

"Yes, there's no way someone dies from getting pushed by a 'fat-ass'. But Mallorina didn't die because of that. She died because of heart cancer. She was actually born with it and if the doctors before knew, she would have survived till past twenty. But no one noticed until she was older. Dr. Chu is very sorry and so am I. Mal didn't want any of you guys knowing. Especially, Jordan. So I kept my mouth shut. She mentioned she was going to tell you guys one way or another. But she said she'd never tell Jordan," Hatori took off his glasses to wiped away some falling tears.

"No, no, no," Kyo shook his head.

"She didn't want me knowing?" Jordan cried.

"Yeah," Hatori rubbed Jordan's back.

"She knew this all along," Yuki sighed.

"No, she knew on the first week of school. We expected her to survive for about a month. Then Dr. Chu took another look at her files and claimed that it'll be two months."

"And she only had two weeks," Sweetie bawled.

"She was my sister," Jordan cried and yelled at them. "I'm the only survivor in my whole entire family!" Hatori rubbed Jordan's back

"She was my first best friend," Sweetie said.

"She was the first girl I ever liked," Daichi said quietly, but everyone heard.

"Seriously?" everyone said.

"Stupid lion, it fell in love with its dinner. Before he knew it, the sheep died. I knew about this would happen because of looking into her files at school. Sora even mentioned it once or twice. I knew but I still fell head over heels for her, anyways. I was also told by her old school pals that loving her was going to be an issue because you wouldn't be that important. Now, I don't think I would ever love another girl." Daichi cried.

"We are here to say goodbye to a sister, and best friend, Mallorina Cally."

Because of everyone who supported her, Mallorie was able to be buried under a cherry tree- her favourite tree. On the tree was notes written by her friends and family on paper that was then laminated.

Mallorie,

You're a sister to me. You're my best friend. You're the person who changed me to who I am. I am grateful that I had the chance to meet an angel like you.

I'll always remember the dance classes we took together and the dance team we put together. Me, you, DJ, Chris. We were amazing. I won't forget the sleep-over we'd always have. I won't forget the day I became best friends with you. The day we went to NYC would always be the best memory. Your first soccer match that I attended and you blew your coach away by telling him to shut up and let you do your own thing.

You my say you are nothing, but you are everything to me. Salt and Pepper. Six and Nine. Right and Left. Jack and Jill. Plus and Minus. Black and White. Me and You.

RIP, BFFL

3Sweetie Jamie Chocolate, ILY

MALLORINA

Sis, I'm going to miss you, day and night. When Mom and Dad died, you were just like them. You had the skills of dad and mom and you were everything. No matter how little the time you had, you were always there for me. Even though Mom and Dad weren't able to attend your graduation, you still smiled and laughed. On every special occasion, when dad would make it the best, you continue to go with your motto, Smile, there's nothing you can't overcome.

Smile, there's nothing you can't overcome, Mal.

Jordan Cally

Mallorie,

I met you on March 20, 2008 and I don't regret it. No matter how much I said I did, I really don't. It was just a test! For more than half a year, I fell in love with you, pretended to hate you, treated you as a sister, and worshiped you and so much more. Mal, RIP

Kyo Sohma

Hey Cally,

The girls and me will visit you weekly. I knew something was up... but I couldn't tell. Tom should've took you off first. But he didn't. I'd like to say it's my fault, but no ones blaming me.

I'll miss you, girl.

Loving you now and always,

Zoey Ramirez

Mal,

03-20-2008- the day I met you

09-25-2010- the day you left us, the day you broke our hearts, the day you gave a reason why no one else should live

Yuki Sohma

To the world's most amazing girl,

Hey there, I love you, why'd you go?

I'm sorry I didn't have the balls to ask you out, kiss you, or even hang out with you alone. I really did love you. I'll be the teen, and you'll be my drug.

I'll miss...

-watching your dance competitions

-attending your dance offs

-comforting you when you're down

-hugging you

-joking around with you

-ripping off restaurants

-acting like a three year old and getting away with it with you

-tutoring you in every subject you fail at

-talking to you about others in our language

-long strolls on the beach with others

-bonfires

-being served by you at Sunny Shore Diner

I love you, forever and always,

Daichi Kitazawa

There were many more that said goodbyes and we'll miss you to Mallorina. Everyone who knew her left her a note. People who didn't know her but heard things about her left her a note, too!


End file.
